


The Lab Rats Demon: Season 3

by BrennaThomas



Series: The Lab Rats Demon [3]
Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, I accept any and all comments, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25990177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrennaThomas/pseuds/BrennaThomas
Summary: Welcome to Season 3 of The Lab Rats Demon. To recap, season 2 ended with Perry discovering the bionic secret, Roxy knocked unconscious, and the Trio in the hands of their biological father Douglas Davenport and his mysterious partner. Douglas destroyed the lab with Agatha, Leo and Davenport inside it, though Leo and Davenport were saved from the blast by Agatha sacrificing herself.Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OC’s Agatha Heller and Roxy Heller. I will also be followingthe show's episodes, therefore I will use some of the script but not all of it.
Relationships: Adam Davenport/Original Female Character(s), Chase Davenport/Original Female Character(s), Spike (Lab Rats)/Original Character(s)
Series: The Lab Rats Demon [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683475
Comments: 13
Kudos: 15





	1. The Return

**The Return**

“Wakey, wakey. Eggs and bakey.” sing-songed Douglas as his children regained consciousness. 

“Get him!” yelled Bree.

“Ah-ah-ah.” he hit a button and two rings rose up from the ground to encircle the trio, “I’d think twice before you do anything kiddies. Those are titanium energy rings. They create an impenetrable force field that nothing can escape.”

“I smell a challenge.” sing-songed Adam, before kicking the rotating rings with great force. Unfortunately all he got for his trouble was a bad shock, “Ah!”

“I smell burning flesh.” mocked Douglas.

“What do you want with us this time Douglas?” demanded Bree.

Douglas frowned, “Oh, no. I’m not falling for that. First I tell you my plan, then something goes wrong, then you use it against me! Not gonna happen!”

“What did you do to Roxy?” demanded Adam, “If you hurt her I swear--”

“Don’t worry, Adam. Your girl is fine.” said Douglas, “I knocked her out with a tranquilizer and left her on the couch. Safe and sound.”

“And why should we believe you?” 

Douglas sighed, “Because despite being an awful person I don’t hurt kids.”Chase snorted and gestured to the ‘cage’, “What? You’re all perfectly fine.”

“My leg’s not.” said Adam.

“I told you that nothing could get through that force field. Not even your strength.” he wagged a finger at his eldest son, “That’s what you get for not listening to your father.”

“You’re not our dad!” shouted Bree, “Donald Davenport is our dad. Not you.”

“Well, technically he’s our Uncle.” said Adam earning glares from his siblings, but a smile from Douglas. “What? I’m just saying, technically we were raised by our biological Uncle.”

“Thank you, Adam.”

Adam glared at Douglas, “But Donald Davenport raised us and that’s what makes him our dad.”

Douglas frowned, “He stole you away from me before I could ever be your dad!”

“Because you were going to make us evil and rent us out to the highest bidder.” shouted Bree.

Chase placed a calming hand on his sisters shoulder, she backed down and took a step back from the rings she was moving closer to, in her rage. “Who was that man in the mask?” he asked.

Douglas smirked, “Oh, that’s right. You haven’t been formally introduced to my partner.” He looked off to the left, “Krane! Come say ‘Hi’ to the kids.” he called out. The same large man dressed in black entered the warehouse, still wearing the white mask, “After I was booted from Davenport Industries, I needed cash to continue my research.” He walked over to stand next to the mahn, “Luckily, I found a billionaire who believed in me. Say hello to my college, benefactor and all around bad guy, Victor Krane.”

Krane pulled down his hood and removed his mask showing the metal that had been grafted onto the right side of his bald head, “Ugh!” grunted Adam in disgust.

Douglas looked at Krane with a grimace, “Dude, I have got to get you into a dermatologist.”

“What is that stuff all over his face?” asked Bree.

Krane lumbered up to the ‘cage’, “You’re no longer the only humans with bionics.”

“Krane agreed to fund my work, so long as I shared my research with him. He implants every piece of bionic technology I design, to make himself more powerful.” explained Douglas.

“Well, I hope you’ve got a good personality, ‘cause what’s on the outside… yikes.” snarked Chase, making his siblings snicker, but angering Krane.

“Enough!” he ordered, his tech hummed and his head twitched briefly, “Let’s go. We have work to do.” he told Douglas, walking out of the room.

“It doesn’t matter what you’re planning, “I’m sure that our dad is looking for us already.” said Chase, knowing that calling Mr. Davenport dad was a petty dig at Douglas, but he was trapped in a cage. He’d take any advantage he could get, and angry people make mistakes. “He’ll be here any minute to take us home.”

Douglas smirked, “Oh, yeah. There’s no place like home. Hahaha.” he picked up a tablet and cued up a video, “No seriously. There’s no place like home, I blew it up.” He hit play and the trio saw mr. Davenport, Aggie and Leo running out of frame just as an explosion rocked the lab and fire engulfed everything.”

“You destroyed our lab?” asked Bree in shock.

“Yep.” said Douglas triumphantly, “I also disabled your GPS’s so that your girlfriend can’t track us either.” Douglas started to walk out, but then he paused, “But let me just say, I am so proud of the two of you landing those two girls. Ha! You make your daddy proud.” Adam and Chase sneered at him as he walked out.

When Adam was sure Douglas was gone he bent down to take off his shoe. “Here Adam. Let me look at your leg.” said Chase, bending down to see how bad it was.

“No.” said Adam quietly, “After Douglas took us the first time Roxy gave me an emergency beacon to hide in my shoes. Just in case he ever took us again.” He reached into his left shoe and pulled up the insole to find a little hollowed out space containing a button. When he pushed it a red light began to flash. He smiled and put his shoe back on, “And now, Roxy will be able to track us.”

“Let’s just hope they get here in time.” said Bree.

**Earlier**

Tasha banged on the doors of the elevator when it wouldn’t open. She had felt the explosion under the house and was filled with worry and fright, knowing that her husband and son were down there with Aggie. “Leo! Donald! Agatha! Can you hear me!?!” She heard the elevator humm to life and sighed in relief, “Uh, finally.”

Leo and Davenport pried the doors apart and Leo rushed into his mom’s arms, “Mom.”

“Oh, I was so worried.”

Davenport hugged the both of them, “I’m so glad you’re okay.”

“How did you fix the elevator?”

“I shimmied up the shaft and flipped the emergency switch.” said Leo. 

“What happened?’ asked Tasha, 

“Douglas blew up the lab. We were able to get into the elevator and avoid the blast.” said Davenport. “At least my sprinkler system put the fire out before it could spread to the rest of the house.”

“Thank god.” said Tasha.

Leo frowned, “We were only able to make it into the elevator because Aggie pushed us inside and hit the button to close the doors.”

Tasha gasped, “So she was…” Leo nodded, “Oh, god.” she hugged her son tighter and shed a tear for the girl.

Davenport shook his head, “We need to go see how much damage was done to the lab and… collect her body. _If there even is one left._ ” he muttered quietly so that neither Tasha or Leo could hear him. He was upset about the girls death as well, she had done right by his family up until her very end, so he would do right by her and her sister. _Oh, god. What am I going to tell Roxy? What am I going to tell Chase?_ He remembered when Chase had thought his girlfriend was dead and he really was not looking forward to seeing that look again.

They used the garage entrance to the lab and were shocked by the damage done by the blast. “It’s worse than I thought.” said Davenport. 

“That blast took out everything.” said Leo looking at the destruction. 

“I can’t believe your own brother could do this.” said Tasha, “He killed Agatha and he could have killed the two of you.”

At the mention of his friend Leo made his way over to the kitchen elevator where he last saw her. He felt ice enter his veins as he saw something charred lying on the ground in front of the doors, “Oh, god…” he took a deep breath to steel himself and immediately regretted it when the scent of burnt flesh entered his nose. Pushing past it he approached the burnt corpse of his friend. 

He gagged as he knelt by it and gently turned her over, he saw the necklace Chase had given her was embedded in her burnt sternum and reached forward to pull it out. He would give it back to Chase himself, once he got it off of her he examined it, using his thumb to scratch away some of the ashes. When a charred and bloody hand grabbed his arm he screamed a high pitched scream, "AH!!!"

Tasha and Davenport rushed to Leo and we're shocked at the sight of a burnt corpse with a firm hold on their son, "Donald do something!" Shouted Tasha.

Davenport rushed forward to get Leo away from the body, but Leo stopped him, "No, no wait! Listen."

Everyone went quiet and strained their ears to hear quiet grunting coming from the body, "Uh… ah… ugh...ha…"

"Look." Said Leo, grabbing that hand that was bruising his arm. It was small, but if one looked closely they could see flesh knitting itself back together.

"She's healing." Said Davenport in shock. "Quick. We need to get her apartment. That healing solution should speed up her own healing, but we need to move quickly."

"I'll get a blanket." Said Tasha in shock.

"How are we going to get her there? The bank took all the cars." Said Leo.

Davenport smirked, "But they didn't get the helicopter I keep stashed away for special occasions that no one knows about." He said proudly.

"I know." Said Leo making his dad deflate, "I use it on weekends." Leo shrugged at his dad's upset look.

**Quick Squick**

Davenport landed the helicopter on the roof of the Heller's apartment building. Leo had tried calling Roxy, but she didn't answer, he honestly hoped that she was okay. He still had nightmares about the last time he came to the Heller's apartment in an emergency and found them both dead, or at least he had thought they were dead. _I really hope this isn't going to be a reoccurring pattern._ He mused as he looked at his friends burnt body. He and his mother were in the back, making sure that she was jostled too much by the flight. He had no doubt that she was in excruciating pain and he really didn't want to make it worse. Once the helicopter was safely parked Davenport helped Leo get Aggie out and into the building. Using the hey Leo gave her Tasha led the way and let them into the apartment.

"We need to get her upstairs and into the bathtub." Said Leo, Davenport nodded and the two brought her upstairs. Leo grimaced at what they would have to do next, "Okay we need to unscrunch her and start the water." Davenport grimaced as well, as the two gently moved her out of the fetal position. They flinched at the cracking and grunts they heard, but worked quickly and soon she was as straight as she could be. Davenport started the water while Leo grabbed the solution from under the sink, he uncapped it and dumped it all into the bath, making sure to cover all of her. "Okay, once the water is at her collar bone we need to turn the water off." Said Leo.

Davenport nodded, "I still can't believe that she's still alive." He said in amazement, "I never really got a chance to look at those samples she gave me. There's no telling what medical discoveries are just sitting in her genetic code."

"Yeah, well you'll have to rebuild the lab first."

**Downstairs**

Tasha found Roxy unconscious on the couch and a letter on the coffee table.

_Dear Miss Heller,_

_I am sorry for having to knock you unconscious but it was unavoidable. I know how much you and your sister mean to my son's and would like to refrain from having to harm you. Please, do not look for them._

_Signed Douglas Davenport._

Tasha put the note back down and turned her attention to Roxy. She gently patted her face, "Roxy. Roxy, you need to wake up." She said. The girl barely stirred, "Come on, Roxy. Now is not the time for a nap." She patted Roxy's cheeks a little harder, "Roxy." She called louder and the girls face scrunched up and she groaned. "That's it. Come on, wake up!"

Roxy's eyes opened slowly to see a blurry face havering over her. She flinched back and tried to scramble away, "No, nonon. It's okay, Roxy. It's Tasha, sweety."

Roxy shook her head to clear the cobwebs clouding up her thoughts, "Tasha?" She croaked out.

"I'll go get you some water." Said Tasha. Getting up and going to the kitchen for a glass, filling it from the tap she came back to the girl who was sitting up slowly. "Here. Drink this." She guided Roxy's hand to the glass and picked her glasses up off the coffee table to place on her face.

Roxy gulped down the water to sooth her dry throat and fixed the glasses Tasha placed on her nose. "Douglas… he."

"We know. He took Adam, Bree and Chase. He also blew up the lab… Agatha was hurt in the blast, but Leo and Donald are placing her in that healing bath you guys have." Roxy nodded and lifted herself off of the couch. When she wobbled Tasha steadied her, "Roxy you shouldn't be--"

"I need to find them…" she said firmly. "Help me over to my desk." Tasha frowned but did as she asked and guided her to her chair. With sluggish hands she logged into her system, after a couple of tries, and brought up the activity of the tracker she had given Adam. She smirked as it flashed on the screen, "What is that?" Asked Tasha.

"Adam." Declared Roxy as Davenport and Leo came down the stairs.

"Roxy!" Cried out Leo rushing over to hug his friend, "Thank God you're alright."

"What happened?" Asked Davenport.

Roxy licked her dry lips, "Adam, Bree and Chase came by in a panic. They said that Perry had discovered their secret and that the FBI were at the house."

"It must have been your yoga buddy. They must have thought Perry had called the FBI." Said Leo.

Roxy nodded, "They did, but I told him about the back and that you had called the agent to investigate. Which is when Douglas showed up, but he wasn't alone."

"Who was with him?" Asked Tasha.

"I don't know. He wore a blank white mask, but he used some sort of electrical blast from his hand to knock Adam, Bree and Chase out." She explained.

"Douglas having a partner doesn't change the fact that we have got to find them." 

"I already have." Said Roxy pointing to her screen, "After the last time Douglas took you guys I have Adam a GPS tracker for emergencies. I can switch it on remotely, but Adams already done it for me."

Davenport smiled, "Way to go, Roxy." He praised rubbing her shoulders. "Leo and I can take the helicopter and go rescue them."

"Yeah, but we can't just go busting into the place. We need to let Adam, Bree and Chase know we're coming for them and to hang tight." Said Leo.

Davenport frowned, "Well the only thing I can do remotely is update Chase's software." His eyes widened, "Wait. Maybe that's it! Maybe I can embed a cyber message into the update." He looked to Roxy and gestured to her computer, "May I?"

"Be my guest." She said, pushing her chair back so that he could type at the keyboard. "I'm going to go check on my sister." She headed for the stairs, Leo followed her and kept her from falling down the stairs.

Reaching the bathroom Roxy felt tears gather in her eyes looking at her burnt sister. The solution hadn't hardened yet so she could see just how much damage she had sustained. She approached the tub slowly and got down on her knees, she reached out a hand and placed it under the water on her sister's chest. When she felt the soft, weak beating of her two hearts the tears dropped from her eyes.

Leo got down on his knees next to her and she leaned her head on his shoulder, "She pushed Big D and me into the elevator and shut the doors so that we wouldn't be caught in the blast." He explained, "If it wasn't for her healing ability she wouldn't have made it." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders as she shook with her tears. "Do you think she knew she'd survive?"

"No." Said Roxy wetly. "I don't think she did."

"Well, Chase is gonna be pissed when I tell him that." He said, trying to lighten the mood.

Roxy chuckled a little, "Yeah."

Reaching into his pocket Leo pulled out the necklace, "I gotta hand it to him though. He makes pretty durable jewelry."

Roxy took the necklace, "I should wash it." She looked at the ask covering Leo and spotted the large bruise on his arm, "What happened?" She asked gesturing to the bruise.

Leo looked down, "Yeah. I am totally blaming your sister for my nightmares. She scared the pee out of me when she grabbed me." He shuddered.

Roxy laughed and wiped at the tears tracks on her cheeks, "You should take a shower."

He looked at his ash covered PJ's, "Yeah, I didn't exactly have time to grab a change of clothes when we rushed Aggie over here."

"We've got clothes for you in the apartment across from ours." He gave her an incredulous look, "There's an emergency stash of clothes money and passports for your family. It's why Chase brought Adam and Bree here. He thought they had to run and would need them. Aggie must have told him about it."

"You know I don't know whether to call that her being weird or just over prepared." He mused.

"Just call it paranoia. We do." Said Roxy.

**Warehouse**

The trio paced their cage restlessly, Douglas and Leaned had been gone for hours and it was worrying them. Chase suddenly froze, catching his siblings attention, "Guys, something's happening to me. I'm getting a tingling sensation."

"What's wrong?" Asked Bree.

"Is it Douglas?" Asked Adam.

Chase shook his head, "No. I'm getting a software update on my chip. That's really weird. Why would I just-- Wait. Mr. Davenport must be trying to send us a message."

Chase found the message in the update and played it for his siblings to hear, " _Guys, Leo and I are on our way to you now. If you can escape do it. We're using Adams tracker. Can we do that again? I just feel like this hologram makes me look fat."_ Chase ended the message.

"They're okay." Cheered Bree.

"Now we just have to find a way to get out of here." Said Chase.

"Do you think my blastwave could break the rings?" Asked Adam.

Chase shook his head, "Not without knocking Bree and I out. Or killing us."

"Wait a second, if these rings are titanium, can't you just use your magnetism app to repel them apart?" Suggested Bree.

Chase frowned, "Douglas would expect that, just like he would expect me to use my molecular kinesis to manipulate them."

"So do both. He wouldn't expect that." Said Adam.

"I've never tried using two abilities before." Said Chase 

"Well, I say you try it now and if your head explodes, the survivors will move on to Plan B." Joked Adam, trying to lighten the mood.

Chase rolled his eyes, "I'll give it a try. Activating Magnetism App." He focused the power on the rings and once he had a firm hold he activated his second, "...And Molecularkinesis."

Adam and Bree moved in closer to Chase when the rings began to spin faster and glow a bright blue color. When they snapped and flung apart Adam pushed down both his siblings to cover them from the debris.

"Way to go, Chase!" Congratulated Bree just before Chase collapsed. "Chase!" She exclaimed dropping to her knees to check his pulse. She sighed in relief when she felt his pulse, "He's alive. Just unconscious."

Adam's shoulders sagged in relief, "Alright, let's get out of here. I'll carry him." He bent down and lifted Chase into a fireman's carry, "We need to find an open space where Mr. Davenport can land the helicopter."

Bree nodded and the two ran out of the warehouse, unbeknownst of the security cameras watching them.

"It took them long enough." Grumbled Krane.

Douglas rolled his eyes, "Don't worry. Once they're back with my brother I'll activate their reinstalled Triton Apps and you'll see just what your money was able to create."

**Inside**

Following Adams tracker Davenport was able to find the trio in an empty field. Chase was still unconscious when they boarded, but they waved away his concern stating that he had exhausted himself getting them out of their cage.

Chase woke up when they were just outside Mission Creek, much to his siblings' relief, but the trio was confused when they landed on the roof of Aggie and Roxy's apartment building.

"Mr. Davenport--"

"I'll explain inside." He said, the trio followed their dad and brother into the Heller apartment to find Tasha chatting with Roxy.

Adam’s shoulders sagged in relief, “Roxy.” He rushed over and picked up his girlfriend to hug her, lifting her over the back of the couch.

“I’m alright.” she said hugging him back.

Tasha got off the couch to hug her children, “Oh, I'm so glad you're safe. I was so worried.”

Chase hugged her and looked around, “Where’s Aggie?”

“She’s alive.” said Leo, “But…”

“Um… She was in the lab with us when it exploded.” said Davenport. Chase felt dread pool in his stomach.

“Just as the first blast hit she pushed us into the elevator and shut the doors. She got caught up in the blast.” explained Leo.

“You said that she’s alive.” said Chase.

“She’s in the guest bathroom.” said Roxy, she grabbed his arm before he could run up, “It’s not pretty Chase. She’ll be okay, but it’s going to take time.” he nodded and went up the stairs.

He braced himself as he came to the closed door, he could smell ash and burnt flesh on the other side of the door, both scents made his stomach turn knowing that they were coming from Aggie. Pushing the door open, he stared in horror at the sight of his girlfriend, if he hadn’t been told it was her he wouldn’t have been able to tell. Closing the door he walked up to the tub, his eyes never leaving the black and red flesh. His keen ears picked up the quiet sound of her weakly beating hearts and her raspy shallows breaths.

 ** _That son of a bitch is gonna_ _pay._** Growled Spike. His anger was mirrored by Chase who wanted nothing more than to make Douglas suffer.

Getting down on his knees he placed a hand on the solid, waxy white solution, “I don’t know if you can hear me, Aggie. But I want to say thank you. Thank you for saving my dad and brother.” He swallowed, “I’m not going anywhere, okay? I’m going to take care of you and help you get better. And I promise, Douglas is not going to get away with this.” He tensed as green words flashed through his vision,

_TRITON APP ENGAGED_

And his mind went blank.

**Downstairs**

Davenport watched Chase go upstairs with a sigh, “I hope he’s going to be, okay.”

“He will be.” said Roxy, “It will take some time for her to heal, but she’ll be okay. She’s too stubborn to let this stop her.”

“Douglas has a new partner.” said Adam, “He's some crazy billionaire named Victor Krane, and he's implanting himself with bionics.”

“I've never even heard of him, but I'm gonna find out who he is and how to stop him.” said Davenport.

Roxy nodded and tapped Adam’s arms, he put her down and she went to her desk, “I’ll start a search.”

“You guys must be starving. I'll get dinner started.” said Tasha, “Would it be alright, if I use your kitchen?” she asked Roxy.

“The fridge in the other apartment should be fully stocked if you want to cook.” said Roxy.

Bree frowned, “Wait. Why are we here and not at home?”

Leo frowned, “Douglas stole all of Big D’s money and until the FBI can prove that he was cyber hacked the bank is keeping the house.”

“But you’re all free to stay in the apartment across the hall.” said Roxy.

**Warehouse**

“Chase's Triton App is up and running. Once I activate Adam and Bree, they'll do whatever we want. Time to have some fun.” said Douglas, “Adam, Bree, you’re up.”

**Heller Apartment**

Adam and Bree stiffened and their eyes began to glow green. Adam reached out to grab Donald and toss him across the room, “Ah!” he crashed into the wall.

“Adam what are you doing!?” shouted Tasha.

“Douglas must've enabled their Triton app. Look at their eyes. He's controlling them.” shouted Donald. 

“Maybe I can-- Ah!” Roxy was suddenly pulled out of her chair and flung away to crash onto the coffee table, by Bree, smashing it.

**Warehouse**

“Your brother figured that out pretty quickly.” said Krane.

Douglas rolled his eyes, “ I know! He’s a genius. Been hearing it my whole life. But I’m a genius too. With much better hair.”

Krane sneered, “I didn’t pay you 80 million dollars for your hair!”

“I know, it’s just a bonus. Oh, would it kill you to crack a smile? Oh, actually, it might, you’re pretty wired up there.”

Krane growled, “It’s time to end this!” He reached for the device, but Douglas snatched it out of his hands.

“Only I touch the device!”

**Heller Apartment**

Chase came down the stairs and he used his molecular kinesis to lift Leo off the ground while, Bree tied up Tasha and Roxy, and Adam grabbed Donald and held his arms behind his back. “No,no,no.Chase, no.” pleaded Leo.

“Donald! Do something!” shouted Tasha, she and Roxy struggled in their bonds.

“Chase, don't hurt him! Listen to me. The Triton app only controls your bionics. Not your human side. You have to fight it!” tried Donald.

“Yes, Chase. Remember? All the great times we had? All the cool inventions we built?” tried Leo. 

“Keep trying! It's our only chance!”

“ I'm the one who showed you the real world, Chase. I taught you what it means to be a brother. A good one. Not like Adam is to you. Remember when I found you in the lab? Our first day of school? When we won the robot throw down?” Leo could see Chase’s face twitch and knew he was getting through to him. Reaching into his pocket he pulled something out and threw it at Chase. Chase caught it and looked down at the necklace in his hand, “Your girlfriend is currently burnt to a crisp because of the man controlling your mind. Come on, Chase. I know my brother's in there. Where is he, Chase? Where is my brother?” Chase shook his head and let Leo drop to the ground. He clutched his head in pain and collapsed to the ground.

“Honestly, I did not think that was gonna work.” said Donald in surprise.

**Warehouse**

“Oh, come on!” shouted Douglas.

Krane growled in anger, “I’m beginning to think I backed the wrong Davenport.”

Douglas frowned at Krane, “You know, some partners would actually encourage each other. I know what I’m doing!” Douglas took the device back, “We’re still in control! Adam, Bree, take care of Chase! Happy?”

“Do I look Happy?”

“You know, I can never tell with you.”

**Heller Apartment**

“Okay, that’s one down.” said Leo diving for cover as Adam used his heat vision to fire at him. Leo dragged Chase with him, and started patting his cheeks to wake him up, “Come on, Chase. Wake up!”

Chase groaned and sat up, “My head is killing me.”

“It was Douglas’ Triton App.” explained Leo, “Douglas is controlling Bree and Adam. You have to fight back!”

Chase threw up a small force field just in time to block Adam’s heat vision, Bree rushed by and smacked Chase sending him flying. Leo hissed in sympathy but ran to untie Roxy and his mom. Chase leveraged himself up against a wall and threw up his force field as Adam and Bree advanced on him. Adam had let go of Donald to attack Chase, so Donald rushed over to help untie his wife and Roxy.

Once free Roxy rushed over to stand in front of Adam and placed her hands on his chest, “Adam, stop!” she begged, “Please! Adam!” Roxy saw his stern expression twitch, so taking a chance, she grabbed his face and pulled him down into a kiss. His heat vision veered off of Chase’s shield and Leo tackled Bree from behind.

“Now Chase, use your override app!” yelled Davenport.

“Activating Override App.” said Chase. As soon as he connected to his siblings, they both passed out and dropped to the ground. Roxy jumped out of the way, so as not to be crushed by Adam’s dead weight.

**Warehouse**

“No!” shouted Krane and Douglas as the video feed cut out with the deactivation of the Triton App.

“ I can fix this. I’ll just update the triton app.” said Douglas.

“Do it. When you’re done, destroy Adam, Bree, and Chase.”

That brought Douglas up short, “What?” he asked, not believing he had heard him correctly.

“You heard me, genius.”

“But that was never a part of my plan.” said Douglas.

“Your plan?” Krane chuckled, “Your plan is done. We’re going with my plan now.” he said walking away from Douglas.

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. "The Jet-Wing"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Chase & Spike/Agatha (OFC). Adam/Roxy (OFC)(Side-Pairing) 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OC’s Agatha Heller and Roxy Heller. I will also be following 
> 
> the show's episodes, therefore I will use some of the script but not all of it. 
> 
> Previously: Adam, Bree and Chase escaped from Douglas and Krane and were rescued by Donald and Leo using a tracker carried by Adam. Aggie survived the blast but is in bad condition.

**“The Jet Wing”**

It had been 3 weeks since the destruction of the lab, the kidnapping of the trio and the liquidation of Davenport Industries and all its assets. The first couple of days the Davenport family stayed in the apartment offered by the Heller sisters, until the FBI were able to prove that Davenport had been hacked and his fortune stolen. 

The only thing that Davenport was allowed to keep was the mansion, but when they moved back, Chase was very reluctant to go. He wanted to keep an eye on Aggie, who was still healing, even though Roxy assured him that nothing would happen, but as smart as Chase was, his genius was cowed by his worry over the woman he loved. They had all been woken up when Aggie's vocal cords and diaphragm had been repaired, she had let loose a blood curdling scream that none of them would be forgetting anytime soon. If Chase wasn't helping his dad and Roxy rebuild the lab and their capsules, he could be found in Aggie's room doing their homework. To explain her long absence from school Perry told the teachers that she had been in an accident and due to her hemophilia had been hospitalized, but was now recovering at home. She had also informed them that Chase would be collecting her homework until she could return to school. Chase, unknown to the teachers, was also doing the work, forging her handwriting and turning the work in as hers. When she woke up he would catch her up, but until then the work had to be done.

In an effort to distract their brother Adam, Bree and Leo convinced Roxy to let them do any easy jobs that came her way. They had only taken two retrieval jobs so far, that hadn’t even required them to use their bionics, and it had worked to not only distract Chase, but to also raise some money to go towards fixing the lab and rebuilding their capsules. Something that Davenport said took precedence.

Said man was currently fiddling with a salvaged bit of tech at the kitchen counter, but it sparked and shocked him. He pushed it away in irritation and threw down his tools, "Great! Everything in the lab is officially useless, and I don't have enough money to repair it."

Leo patted his back, "I know my mom didn't marry you for your money, but I haven't been putting up with your antics for nothing."

Bree walked over and took a seat at the counter next to Adam, "Mr. Davenport, take your time with the lab. I don't mind staying up here. Of course, it won't make up for living in a basement for sixteen years, but it's a start."

Donald sighed, "We don't have time. Your capsules have regenerative capabilities. They're crucial to your bionic infrastructures."

Bree frowned, "But I haven't been in my capsule for three weeks and I feel fine."

"Well, it's only a matter of time before your bionics go haywire." He said, "The longer you go without your capsules, the more likely you'll glitch, so don't use your bionics until I can get enough money to rebuild the lab." He sighed, "Which brings me to why I called a family meeting. We have to make some cutbacks in the family budget, starting with losing our cellphones."

All of the teens gasped, "Did you not hear me?! I just moved out of the basement! I need this phone!" Said Bree.

"This is what you do for your family. You make sacrifices." Said Leo.

"This goes for you too." Said Donald.

"I barely know you people! I'm keeping my phone." Said Leo clutching his phone to his chest.

"Look, the sooner we get money, the sooner we can get back to our regular lives. We need cash. So let’s hear some ideas.”

"We could do a bake sale or a car wash." Offered Bree, "We do those at school and always raise a lot of money."

"Yeah, but people are lining up to help underfunded school programs, not a guy trying to be a billionaire again." Pointed out Adam. 

"Hey, why don't you do a stunt like that guy on TV?" Said Leo, "You know, the one who made a whole bunch of money for walking on a tightrope across the grand canyon."

Donald mulled that over before smiling, "That kind of stunt could attract a huge sponsor that would have enough money for us to build a new lab. That's a great idea, Leo." He picked up a tablet, "You know what? I've been working on a prototype fiberglass jet wing that uses two micro-jet engines to allow a human being to fly like an airplane. Check it out." He held up the tablet that displayed the schematics, "This is it. I, Donald Davenport, will attempt the first ever jet wing flight over Mission Creek."

Tasha shook her head, "Oh, no. I'm not letting my husband do something that dangerous–"

"You could host the exclusive pay-per-view Webcast." Offered Donald.

That changed her tune, "Up, up and away." she cheered.

Chase frowned, "Are you sure about this? That thing hasn't even been tested."

"I can't let my family suffer anymore." Said Donald, "But in order for this to work we need to find some sponsors quickly."

Leo smiled, "I'm on it." He stood up, "You're looking at the top donation collector for the school's "Save the Gym" campaign. Four dollars and 16 cents." He boasted.

"Okay. Leo, you can hunt for sponsors." Said Donald.

**Time Jump! Thursday Night**

Chase sat at Aggie's desk in her bedroom, working on his homework. He listened to her hearts as he worked, each day he heard their strength increase and it made him less frantic about her recovery. Her skin was back to its normal pale color, but she was in a coma like state as her bones and muscles finished healing. Chase couldn't help but make a comparison to Snow White or Sleeping Beauty, with the way she was laying under the covers of her bed and how her now long hair was spread out under her head like a titian colored halo. He knew that she would complain about the length of her hair once she was awake. Though the look was ruined by the I.V hooked up to her arm, to keep her hydrated.

In the corner of his eyes he saw her necklace sitting on the desk and his hand drifted to his promise ring around his neck. Bree pointed out that, lately, when he was thinking one of his hands would go to the ring and fiddle with it, just like Aggie with her necklace.

He put down his pencil, to rub his tired eyes and leaned back in his chair with a sigh.

" _ You know… a sigh is… considered a… mental restart." _ Hearing the rasping and hoarse voice, Chase turned in his chair to look at Aggie, whose head was tilted on the pillow with her open eyes looking at him,  _ "How is it… that I'm the… one who was… blown up and… you look worse… than me?" _

Chase couldn't stop the slightly hysterical, but relieved laughter that burst out of his mouth as he got up from his chair to go over and kiss her gently. "Because I'm a mess."

Her shoulders shook with her silent laughter, " _ I've only been gone…" _

"Three weeks." He supplied.

_ "Oh…" _ she licked her dry lips and he went back to the desk to get his glass of water. Roxy had forbidden him from having any coffee until after Aggie was up and walking again. He helped sit her up to rest her back against the headboard and sat on the edge of the bed to help her drink it.  _ "Leo and Davenport?" _ She asked.

"Fine. Thanks to you. Although Leo says he's been having nightmares about zombies." He laughed at her wince, "But since you saved his life, I don't think he's going to hold it against you." He brushed some hair out of her face, "I don't know if you heard me before but… thank you for saving my dad and brother."

She smiled,  _ "I'm just glad it worked. I didn't think the doors would close in time."  _ She licked her lips,  _ "Douglas?" _

He sighed, "In the wind with his partner Victor Krane."

_ "I have a feeling I'm not going to like this. _ " Chase told her everything. From their FBI panic to the abduction, escape and Triton App activation. She placed one shaky hand on his,  _ "How are the three of you holding up after that?" _

Chase grimaced, "Better than can be expected when you have all of your free will suddenly stripped of you and somebody uses your body like a puppet."

She winced,  _ "I'm sorry you three had to experience that. Is the app gone or…?" _

"With the lab destroyed it's been hard. Roxy doesn't have the proper equipment to access our bionics and system and we don't have any money to rebuild the lab yet."

_ "Yet?" _ She questioned.

"Yeah. Mr. Davenport is going to perform a sponsored stunt this Saturday using a Jet Wing he designed and Roxy is helping him build."

_ "A sponsored stunt?" _ Chase nodded, " _ That won't end well." _

"I know."

_ "Well then show me what you've planned so far." _

He frowned, "You should really rest."

She rolled her eyes, " _ I've been resting. Apparently for three whole weeks, I'm done resting. Now I need to get my body moving again." _ Her stomach growled making her blush and Chase laugh, " _ As soon as I get something to eat." _

"Soup first and then we plan." He said. She nodded and pushed the sheets off of her and held out her arms for him to help her up.

**Saturday Morning**

Roxy was practically bouncing on the balls of her feet as she helped set up the equipment for the stunt. Her sister was awake, the Davenports were going to get some of their money back and she had finally figured out the Triton App. She was particularly excited about the last fact and couldn't wait to share it with the trio.

Her smile widened when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her middle and a chin came to rest on the crown of her head. She looked up dislodging the head which moved down to kiss her cheek, "Hey, geekette." She spun around and pulled him down for an enthusiastic kiss, "Whoa." He laughed as she pulled away, "What's got you all excited?"

"I figured it out! I know how to stop the Triton App from ever getting into your bionics ever again!"

He smiled, "That's fantastic!" He picked her up and hugged her, making her laugh. He never wanted to experience that app ever again, he had nightmares about it and was sure his siblings did as well. He couldn't shake that feeling of slipping underneath a blanket of complete darkness when the app had engaged. He was just happy that they hadn't seriously hurt anyone. When Leo had told him what Roxy had done he had been scared to death, the idea of coming out of the darkness just to find her broken at his feet… 

Roxy frowned when she felt him shudder, "Don't worry Adam. The three of you will never have to deal with that disgusting app ever again. I promise." He nodded and placed his forehead against his. One thing he had learned about both Heller sisters was that they never made promises they couldn't t or wouldn't keep…  _ Well, technically two things. Since they apply the same belief to threats. _ He mused. "Are you here to help set up?" She asked. She knew that Adam liked to sleep in on Saturday's

He frowned, "No. Perry told Bree and I to meet her at the school. She said she needs us at the school urgently."

Roxy frowned angrily, "I don't like that woman. Are you sure Aggie and I can't just get rid of her?"

"Roxy." He admonished.

"Oh come on." She pouted, "There's a pig farm not far from here… she'd be gone by tomorrow morning." He gave her a look and she sighed, "Fine. I'll leave her alone."

"Thank you." He kissed her frown.

"I just don't like her blackmailing you."

"None of us do." He rubbed her arms and looked at what she was setting up, "So what are you doing?"

She turned back to the table, "I am setting up the laptops that will monitor the Jet-Wing, the helmet camera and the Webcast."

"And what exactly is Mr. Davenport doing?" He asked.

"Uh, last time I saw him… trying not to puke." Adam grimaced, "Yeah. I don't think he actually thought this through."

"What about Aggie?" They had all been excited when Chase shared the great news that Aggie was awake. He was especially happy to see that Chase was no longer carrying so much tension in his shoulders.

Roxy smiled, "Chase and Leo are bringing her. She refused to stay home and watch over a laptop, even if she's going to be in a wheelchair."

He chuckled, "Now that's going to be more entertaining than the stunt." Roxy smacked his arm lightly, "Go see what Perry wants."

He kissed her cheek, "I'll see you later."

**Quick Squick**

Adam met up with Bree outside the school entrance, even though they were bionic none of them were willing to face the woman without backup. They found her in the gym, which was covered in trash.

"Oh, goody, dirk and widget are here." Said Perry when she spotted them.

Bree sighed at the jab, "What do you need us for on a Saturday that can't be done on a regular school day?" 

"I need you to be my bionic servants." 

Adam crossed his arms, "And why would we be your servants?"

Perry narrowed her eyes, "If daddy no-bucks can't pay me to keep your bionic secret, I'm gettin' my money's worth out of you two."

"Look, we're supposed to go watch our dad perform this big jet wing stunt today. He's been preparing for it all week." Said Bree.

"Aw, I'm sowwy." Mocked Perry.

"What do you want?" Asked Adam.

"Adam?!" Said Bree incredulously.

"The faster we do this the faster we can leave."

Bree sighed, "Fine. But Don't you have janitors to do this stuff for you?"

"Yeah, but they're at my house trying to make something look like an accident. So I'm gonna have you two do their work for them."

"That's illegal." Said Bree.

"So is being a robot." Countered Perry.

"We're not robots. We're bionic." Corrected Adam.

"That's exactly what a robot would say." She said accusingly, "Anyway, the gym is trashed after last night's basketball game, and my midnight "book club". So I'm gonna need you two to clean it up before school on Monday morning. Speed feet, you're on trash duty." She handed Bree a trash bag, "Lurch, come with me. There's something under the bleachers I need dug up and reburied." Adam sighed and followed Perry out of the gym.

**Quick Squick - Launch Site**

Aggie had spent the morning blowing up balloons, while Leo, Chase, Roxy and Davenport put up the decorations. She had shared a giggle with Leo about all the concerned looks Chase kept sending her as he worked. As if she would suddenly keel over in her wheelchair, just by blowing up balloons.

Now he leaned on the table next to her wheelchair checking the helmet camera connection, as she watched his dad gather his courage, but from the looks of things he was losing it faster than he could gather it. She turned to whisper in his ear, “He looks like he’s about to pass out. Do you think he’ll chicken out?”

Chase turned his head to look at her, “It doesn’t matter. Leo’s got the launch button, so no matter what happens he’s going up.”

She giggled, “That’s my guy. Always thinking ahead.” she praised kissing his cheek, before turning to her sister who was running one last diagnostic check of the Jet-Wing. “Where are Adam and Bree?”

Roxy sighed, “Perry told them to meet her at the high school.”

“On a Saturday?” Roxy nodded, “Nothing good can come from that.”

Seeing her sisters calculating look Roxy shook her head, “No. Adam already told me no. So I’m telling you no. Perry stays.”

Leo leaned his head down between the sisters, “I never agreed to that. Just saying, me? All for getting rid of her.”

“Leo.” admonished Chase, “She stays…  _ at least until we can convince mr. Davenport she’s too much trouble than she’s worth. _ ”

_ “Well considering she’s blackmailing him it shouldn’t be that hard.” _ whispered back Aggie.

“I still can't believe you only landed one sponsor, Leo.” said Mr. Davenport, causing the teens to come out of their little huddle.

Leo frowned, “You're lucky I got one. Do you have any idea how hard it is to get a sponsor for an old guy who thinks he can fly?”

“The best you could do was Go-Go Global Pack and Ship?” Whined Davenport.

“Oh, quit complaining and be happy this crazy plan is actually going to work.” said Aggie.

“Yeah.” said Leo, “Now you only get paid if you survive.” Chase and Aggie heard Davenport whimper a little, “But if you don't, they'll ship your remains to your home state for free. Alaska and Hawaii not included. You're also contractually obligated to say "Go-Go Global Pack and Ship" throughout your flight.” he explained.

“ _ That's gonna be hard for him. He's not used to promoting anything but himself. _ ” Muttered Chase and the Heller sisters nodded.

“All right, two minutes to launch.” said Roxy.

Leo frowned seeing how nervous Davenport was, “Big D, are you okay? You look a little nervous.”

“I'm not sure I can do this.” he said honestly. 

Leo walked up to him and placed his hands on Davenports shoulders to make him look him in the eye, “Of course you can. You're Donald Davenport, and the Donald Davenport I know doesn't let anything get in the way of protecting his family.” he patted Davenport’s shoulders and the man nodded.

“You're right, Leo. I'm doing this for my family. I got this.”

Tasha came over as her camera man checked his equipment, “ Okay, guys, we're about to start the webcast. Tasha Davenport presents "Look Out Below: A Jet-Wing Catastrophe".”

“Oh, for--” Davenport almost collapsed when his knees went weak. Aggie covered up her laughter by covering her mouth.

“It’s just for ratings.” said Tasha.

“Your helmet-cam is up and running. I'll man mission control, and cue you when it's time to release your parachute for the landing.” said Chase.

Davenport’s answer was high-pitched as he donned his helmet, “Okay.”

“Ready to roll, Big D?” asked Leo and he received a thumbs up.

Tasha fixed her hair one more time before her cameraman cued her, “The world waits with bated breath, as Donald Davenport, husband of witty, yet personable reporter Tasha Davenport, prepares to launch for the first ever jet-wing flight across Mission Creek.”

“Before I launch, I would like to take a moment, maybe longer… ” He looked to ‘mission control’, “... and, uh, thank everybody for coming out today. It really means a lot, and I see a lot of familiar faces in the crowd. And since I have time, I would like to mention you all by name.”

“He’s stalling.” said Leo.

“Launch him.” said Aggie, Chase and Roxy.

Leo smiled and pressed the button, “Cynthia Forrester. Wow! How are the kids--!” Davenport was cut off as he was launched into the air.

Aggie smiled, “Did anyone else find that satisfying?”

“Yes/Yes/Yes.” Aggie down right cackled at the response.

**With Adam and Bree**

Adam and Bree exited the gym, each carrying a filled trash bag, which they dropped onto a pile of others, “Okay, how many pounds of gum can one school possibly chew?” groused Bree.

Adam sighed and rubbed his shoulder, “It’s supposed to be my day off. I’m not doing math.” Just then his left arm began twitching violently making him wince and try to restrain it with his right.

Bree frowned, “Adam, what's wrong with your arm?”

Adam groaned, “I’m glitching. Perry had me move a bunch of the football teams dummies and equipment. It must have pushed my bionics over the edge.” Bree dodged a wild swing and Adams blastwave activated, thankfully only on a small scale, and destroyed the water fountain.

Perry walked out of her office sipping at a drink, “Nice work, you two. And thanks for taking that water fountain out. I've been meaning to get a coin operated one before the next heat wave.”

“Great. See you Monday.” the two ran for the door, but perry wasn’t done with them.

“Freeze! You two haven't gotten to my personal to-do list.”

Bree groaned, “Personal? Principal Perry, we've been using our bionics a lot today, and that’s very dangerous. Not to mention painf--”

“Not my problem, pinky man boots. Now, use your super speed to go get me some fresh guacamole from Mexico.” ordered Perry, completely uncaring.

Growling Bree sped out and then sped back in with the guacamole, “Here you go.”

Perry held the bowl up to read the underside, “‘Hecho en Mexico.’ Just wanted to make sure you went the distance.” She took a bite and then spat it back out, “Cilantro?! I hate cilantro. Take it back. Andale, andale!”

Bree grimaced and took a step back from the outstretched arm, “You keep it.” Bree suddenly sped into a wall of lockers. Adam rushed over to her downed form and she groaned with a hand holding her forehead.

“Okay, that settles it. No more chores Perry. It’s too dangerous.” said Adam.

“Not so fast, fire face. Years of using public showers have left me with some fairly persistent toenail fungus.” She placed a foot on the circular bench, “Light up that laser vision and burn it off.”

“This is the last thing perry. And then we’re leaving.” he said firmly, letting his eyes heat up enough to turn his eyes red. She nodded, so he got up and approached her, “Aren’t you afraid I might burn off a toe?” he asked.

“Nah. I'm more worried about separating the fungus from the shoe.” Adam groaned in disgust.

**At the Launching site**

“ _ Whoo!” _ exclaimed Davenport over the helmet camera feed.

Leo smiled, “You doin' all right up there, Big D?”

“ _ Yeah, I don't know what I was worried about. This is awesome. But not as awesome as the low, low prices at Go-Go Global Pack and Ship. _ ” said Davenport.

“Tons of people are tuning into the live Webcast.” said Chase.

“Yeah, because they’re hoping to see him crash.” said Aggie, thankfully she didn’t have a headset.

_ “Of course they are. I'm amazing. But not as amazing as shipping your valuables with Go-Go Global Pack and Ship. All right, enough coasting. It's time for some extreme free styling.” _ They watched the engine power increase on the computer screen. “ _ All right, world, let's slather up this stunt with some Davenport butter.” _

“Does he ever hear what he says?” asked Leo.

“Mr. Davenport, I wouldn't–”

“ _ Whoa, turbulence!” _ An alarm began to beep,  _ “What was that?” _ asked Davenport.

“That was your parachute.” said Chase

“ _ Aah!” _ screamed Davenport.

“Not to worry. You'll be fine for the moment. You'll just continue at jet speed until your wings run out of jet fuel.” said Chase trying to calm him.

Leo covered the mic of his headset, and leaned in close, “What happens then?”

“Then he'll crash.” said Roxy.

“ _ Oh, no. I'm gonna fall. Faster than the prices at Go-Go Global Pack and Ship.” _

“Well, you gotta admit. He’s terrified out of his mind, but he sticks with it.” said Aggie.

“Famed reporter Tasha Davenport here, bringing you one of the most tense moments in television history. A live jet wing crash! We have exclusive access to mission headquarters, where I'm sure they have everything under control.” she said facing the table where the four teens exchanged a look.

“We're, uh... We're mulling our options.” said Chase.

“Mulling your options? That is my husband up there.” hissed Tasha.

“ _ Hello. Somebody needs to come up with a solution fast. There is jet fuel leaking inside my flight suit. Nope, not jet fuel.” _

“One of you should probably tell him that we’re still broadcasting.” muttered Aggie.

“This is all my fault. I had the idea of sending him up there.” said Leo.

“No argument here.” said Chase, getting an annoyed look from Leo.

“Well, luckily we have a plan B.” said Aggie, she looked at Chase, “Better go get the firefighter airbag, love.” Chase nodded and handed her his headset. Donning she looked at Leo, “You should go get Adam and Bree. Just in case plan B fails.”

“Keep his hopes up.” said Leo before running off.

“So... Whatcha gonna do tomorrow if you make it?” asked Roxy, making her sister laugh.

**Mission Creek High**

Leo heard Perry screaming as he ran up to the school entrance. Once inside he saw Perry cowering behind Bree. Upon seeing him Perry grabbed him to use as a human shield, “Dooley, help. The machines are turning against us. We've gotta get my cats, and make for my bunker in Sacramento.”

Leo frowned and watched Bree bounce from one wall to the other, slamming into each one with a painful sounding thud, “Adam, what is going on?” he asked.

“We've been using our bionics for Perry all day and now we're glitching.” Bree stumbled toward Adam, clutching her forehead and practically collapsed against him. Thankfully his arms had stopped twitching, so he held her until she got her bearings.

“Okay, okay, okay. Everybody focus. There's an emergency. Big D needs you.” said Leo.

“Ooh, that's good. Use him as bait so us humans can get away.” said Perry.

Leo rolled his eyes, “They're not machines. And Davenport needs their help. His parachute fell off and Aggie and Chase have a firefighters airbag, but we need you guys to help make sure he actually lands on it. Or else he’s a goner.”

“ What? No, he can't be a goner. Don's my cash cow, and I'm not done milking him yet. We gotta get there fast. Saddle up, bessie.” Perry tried to climb onto Bree’s back, but Adam shoved her away.

“What do you say we all just run?” said Adam, and they all ran out of the school.

**The Crash Site**

Aggie and Roxy watched Adam, Bree and Leo approach the table with confused looks. Adam was wearing what look like a hubcap on his face while holding a violently twitching Bree, and both were being pushed along by Leo. Chase and Tasha had been able to clear the crowd to lay down the airbag.

Before either could ask Leo spoke up, “Okay, Okay, we've got some serious problems. Adam's heat vision's glitching out, Bree's bouncing off the walls, and I saw Principal Perry's bare feet. And can I just say–?” He screamed dramatically.

“What’s with the hubcap?” asked Aggie.

“It's the only thing I could find that would shield my heat vision.” Roxy got up to take his hand and lead him over to sit in her chair, “But the good news is, Leo found this on the road next to the hubcap.” Adam held up the unopened parachute.

“ _ I can't keep circling above you. I'm almost out of fuel. What's the plan?” _ asked Davenport.

“Well, we’re setting up a firefighters airbag. If we can slow your descent you need to try and aim for it.” said Roxy.

Having started the airpump Chase joined them at the table, Aggie covered her mic, “Leo found the parachute and it’s still unopened. Do you think there's a way to get it to him?” 

“Hey, what if Adam uses his strength to launch it back up to him?” suggested Leo.

“Yes. I'll calculate the coordinates, and guide his throw. Here.” Chase grabbed the parachute and guided Adam to stand at the edge of the slowly filling airbag.

“All right, Mr. Davenport, be on the lookout. We’re sending up your parachute.” said Roxy.

“ _ Copy that. I'm ready. _ ”

“All right, here we go. Three, two, one.” Letting Chase guide his hand Adam threw the parachute, but he could feel himself glitch as he followed through.

“Adam, great job. It's heading straight for him.” Praised Chase.

Adam grimaced, “That’s what I’m worried about.”

They watched as the parachute sailed right for Davenport, but upon hitting some turbulence he moved and the parachute hit one of the Jets wings, breaking it. “ _ Aaaahhhh!” _ screamed Davenport.

“Relax, Mr. Davenport, I have a plan.” said Chase.

“ _ If your plan was to be fatherless, it's working!” _

Tasha marched up with a worried look, “Why aren't you saving him? Can't any of you fly? What do you do in that basement all day?”

Just then Perry ran up huffing and puffing, “Thanks for leaving me behind. Why'd you use your super speed?”

Bree smirked, “I didn’t.”

“I’m going to use my molecular kinesis to slow his descent, but he's still gonna hit too hard.”

“Well, if he hits the airbag, he’ll be injured, but he’ll live.” said Aggie.

“ _ Guys, I'm out of fuel. I'm trying not to use my scared voice,” _ his voice became high-pitched, “ _ but it's slipping out.” _

Aggie handed Chase the headset, “Mr. Davenport, I'm going to use my molecular kinesis to slow you down. Try to aim for the airbag." Chase activated his ability and grabbed a hold of his falling dad. 

Roxy, Leo and Aggie watched his speed decrease on the monitor, " _ It's working. I'm slowing down. I'll release the jet-wing so it won't crush me on impact." _

Bree tensed, "Oh, no. I feel a glitch coming on."

"Got it!" Exclaimed Adam reaching out towards Bree's voice he grabbed an arm and pulled her into a hug.

"Uh… Adam." Said Leo from Adams arms.

Frowning Adam touched 'Brees' head and found incredibly short hair, "Oh. Sorry Leo." Leo rolled his eyes and grabbed Bree and traded places with his twitching sister.

"Oh, no." Said Chase. His brow furrowed in concentration.

"What's wrong?" Asked Aggie.

"I think my bionics are glitching." He said in a panic.

Mr. Davenport screamed, " _ What's happening? I'm free-falling again! Five hundred feet! Four hundred feet!" _ Chase's molecular kinesis cut in and out until it finally cut out completely.

"I can't control him anymore." Panted Chase, leaning against the table.

"Aim for the airbag, money bags!" Yelled Perry, standing next to the airbag.

Davenport screamed as he crash landed on Perry instead of the airbag. Everyone winced at the impact, Roxy and Leo rushed to check on the two adults.

"Are they dead?" Asked Aggie. She was checking on Chase who had some blood coming out of his nose. Davenport groaned and rolled off of Perry.

"Well, Big D's not." Said Leo.

"What about Perry?"

Perry groaned, "Unclear, but just to be safe, we should probably proceed with a burial." Said Leo.

**Davenport Home**

After a trip to the hospital Aggie sat on the side of Chase bed, pulling metal objects off of him as he laid down with an ice pack on his head and the lights off.  _ Score one for being able to see in the dark, _ she mused. All three were in less than ideal shape, and under mandatory bed rest so that their bionics could calm down, until their capsules could be rebuilt. 

Which, thanks to the money made from the stunt, wouldn't be too long. Removing the last bit of metal from him she gathered it all and shoved it into his dresser drawers. When he groaned at the loud noise of the clattering metal and closing drawer she winced,  _ "Sorry."  _ She apologized quietly. Chase's super senses were glitching now, Adams heat vision had stopped firing, but his muscles were twitching sporadically, and Bree was sticking to everything she came into contact with.

Going back to the bed Aggie laid her head atop his chest as she laid down next to him.  _ "Roxy should have temporary capsules ready by tomorrow." _ She leaned up and kissed his Adams apple,  _ "So just try and get some sleep, hun." _ Instead of saying anything he wrapped his arms around her and cuddled her close.

**End of Chapter 2**

  
  



	3. "Zip It"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OC’s Agatha Heller and Roxy Heller. I will also be following the show's episodes, therefore I will use some of the script but not all of it. 
> 
> Previously: Mr. Davenport performed a sponsored stunt to raise money to rebuild the lab and the trio’s capsules. 

**“Mission: Mission Creek High”/ "Zip It"**

Aggie shook her head in exasperation as Davenport practically danced out of the elevator. Today he was unveiling the new lab he had designed with Roxy and Leo, and he was acting like a toddler on a sugar rush. "I got a new lab, I got a new lab. I got a new lab." He sang as he led the group.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I think you mean, we got a new lab." Corrected Bree.

Davenport scoffed, "Excuse me. Did we pay to rebuild it?"

"Do you sleep inside a glass box." She countered.

Pursing his lips, Davenport changed his tune, "We got a new lab, we got a new lab." Davenport brought up his tablet and typed something in, "And here it is." The large doors whooshed open and everyone stepped inside to find a gleaming new lab with more space and several upgrades.

Roxy got up from a desk console and approached them, "First thoughts?" She asked.

"This place is amazing." Praised Chase, his eyes bouncing from one piece of tech to another.

Davenports smile was smug, "Of course it is. I designed it."

"Ahem." Leo and Roxy gave the man a look, which made him roll his eyes.

"Fine. We designed it. We, we!" He declared petulantly, he walked around the lab pointing things out, "Upgraded capsules, bam! Quantum processing supercomputer, bam! Four-dimensional combat simulator, bam! This, my friends, is what a multi-million dollar makeover looks like."

"Hey, Leo. Where's your work station?" Asked Bree.

Leo and Roxy shared a smile and he took the tablet from Davenport, "This way, children." He led them over to a small empty floor space and with a few key strokes his desk rose out of the ground.

"Whoa." 

"The floor in the lab is compartmentalized, meaning we can store things in it." Explained Roxy. That was her major addition, the old lab had been very cluttered and the close quarters had made her cringe. 

"May I?" Leo looked to Davenport who nodded, "Bam!"

Roxy rolled her eyes, "This clears up more space in the lab and allows for better efficiency and less accidents."

Chase spotted something and his eyes gleamed, "Is that a nuclear magnetic resonance spectrometer?" He asked in wonder going over to the piece of tech. "Ahh! I've never seen one in person before. It's so beautiful."

Aggie rolled her eyes at his giddiness, "Should we leave you two alone?" She teased, making the others snicker and her boyfriend to clear his throat and step away from the tech and back to her. She shook her head fondly, "Geniuses."

"Hey." Exclaimed Roxy.

Adam smiled and draping an arm around her shoulders kissed her cheek, "She's not wrong."

"Mr. Davenport, how did you afford all this?" Asked Bree, admiring her new living space.

Davenport smiled, "Well, I used some of the money from the jet wing stunt, but the rest of it I got from a huge government contract I just signed. I am developing a rocket system to protect the earth from rogue asteroids." He showed them the launch system and patted the monitor, "Thanks to this little baby, I'm on my way back up rich man Mountain, and, whoo, the air smells better up here! Oh, wait, there's one more thing I forgot to show you." He hit a few keys.

"Oh, is it a mini fridge?" Asked Adam.

"There's no mini fridge Adam." Said Davenport, making his son pout and look at his girlfriend in betrayal. 

"But there is me!" Sing-songed Eddy as he appeared in the wall, "Hello, friends, and I use the term friends loosely because you're not my friends, and I hate you."

"Well that's just great. Instead of a mini fridge we get a sadistic and annoying computer program emoticon." Grumbled Adam.

Bree groaned, "Did you really have to bring Eddy back?"

"What?" Asked Davenport, not really understanding their dislike of his favorite program.

Aggie looked at her watch, "Well, as fun as this has been, we've got to get going to school." She looked at the emoticon, "Welcome back, Eddy. Your hatred is mutual." She headed back for the elevator and out of the lab.

**Later That Day**

Chase watched Aggie as she demolished the virtual opponents in the four-dimensional combat simulator. She had eagerly volunteered to take it for a test run after school, and see if Davenport’s giddiness was warranted. He and Adam were worried, both Heller sisters were a little off kilter lately. They were running themselves ragged, trying to track down Douglas and Krane, following any leads they had, only to come up empty every time. So the brothers had decided to try and get their girlfriend's to take a break.  _ And judging by how viciously she's taking out those henchmen the sooner the better, _ he mused watching her twist a holograms head to hard it did a 360 spin. 

He brought the simulation to an end and approached her with a bottle of water and a small towel. She accepted both and he waited until she drank half the bottle before speaking.

"So you've been working yourself ragged trying to find my evil bio dad and his evil bionic partner. Wanna talk about it?"

Aggie laughed, which made Chase smile. Catching her breath she stopped laughing and sat down on the floor with a sigh, "That obvious huh?"

Chase snorted, "Well I wouldn't call the vicious maiming of holograms subtle." He met her eyes, "What's wrong?"

She held out a hand for him to help her up, "Not here. I'm a little tired and sticky with sweat."

"Then how about you take a bath and tell me?" He suggested. Seeing her quirked eyebrow he added, "I'll even steal one of Leo's lavender bath bombs for you." Her smile told him her answer and they both headed upstairs to his bedroom and bathroom. 

Once inside she stripped down while he started up the bath and dropped in the bath bomb he had preemptively stolen. She got in the tub/shower and he sat on the edge of the tub. She sighed as she sank down into the foamy water, "Okay, so what's been bothering you and your sister?"

She sighed again, although this time it was tired, "Roxy's upset that she hadn't found a permanent block for the Triton App before it was used on you guys, and for not being able to stop Douglas and Krane from taking you three in the first place. So she's trying to find Douglas and Krane before they can do anything else."

Chase filed that away to tell Adam later, "And what about you?"

"I'm upset that I couldn't do anything to help you guys. I let myself get blown up and now Douglas and Krane are running around and I can't find the bastards!" She growled out in frustration. Her eyes turned black in her angry state.

"Hey. You two didn't just sit around doing nothing." He argued, "It was Roxy's tracker that let Mr. Davenport find us. And she has not only gotten rid of our Triton App, and blocked it from our system, but she helped rebuild our lab and our capsules. And you…" He met her eyes and placed a hand on her cheek, "If it wasn't for you my little brother and my dad would be dead. We're going to find and stop Douglas and Krane, that's not in question. It's only a matter of time." Aggie didn't look so sure, "But the two of you exhausting yourselves isn't going to be helpful when we do find them and you both collapse."

She looked away in guilt, "I'm sorry. I'll dial myself back and get Roxy to do the same."

He smiled, "No need. That's Adams job today. Mine is to help you relax."

She smiled at him and leaned up, water and foam dripped down her torso, "I know one way you could help me relax." She licked his lips and he kissed her. Her wet hands grabbed his cheeks and tried to pull him down, but he resisted. She whimpered when he pulled away, "But I'm healed." She whined. Chase had been reluctant to start having sex again until he was sure she was fully healed.

He chuckled, "I know, you were very impressive in the simulation."

She smiled flirtatiously, "It's all thanks to your Christmas gift. Which I never  _ really _ thanked you for did I?"

"No, but you're going to have to wait until tonight." He said.

Not one to give up easily Aggie lounged back into the bath. One hand drifted down under the water while her other started to play with her breasts.

Smirking he got off the side of the tub and knelt down. His left hand reached out to squeeze her neglected breast, making her moan, pinching the nipple he moved it across her skin and down into the water to cover the hand that was playing with herself. He added his fingers to the mix, “Ah.” she gasped. 

He leaned in close to brush his lips over hers lightly, as he pulled her fingers out of herself and her hand away. She whimpered again and met his eyes, "Keep that up and I'll make you wait a week.” Seeing her distress he smiled and kissed the hand he held, “Behave and it will be worth it. I promise.” He kissed her and got up to leave the bathroom.

**Living Room**

Roxy sat with Adam in the living room folding laundry when Chase and Aggie were on their way out. Both girls had some clothes stored in Bree’s room, just in case they needed them, so now Aggie was dressed in a black pleated half skirt with studded belt, a black short sleeved cropped shirt with a hood that displayed a cute round skull with a pink bow and black biker boots. Seeing her sister Aggie walked over and kissed her cheek, “Hey. Where are you two going?” asked Roxy with a smile.

“The mall.” said Chase. “We’re going to drop in and see how Bree’s doing on her first day working at Tech Town.”

Roxy frowned, “She got a job?”

Adam nodded, “Yeah. Caitlyn helped her get it. She works there too and they were hiring.”

“She does know that if she wanted to make some real money she can take one of our jobs, right?” asked Roxy.

Aggie smiled, “You know Bree. She wants to experience normal teenage milestones, like getting your first real world job.”

“But at Tech Town?” All three laughed at Roxy’s disgusted look.

“You are such a tech snob.” teased Aggie. Roxy stuck her tongue out at her.

“Tech Town is supposed to have all the latest models.” said Chase, “I wanna see if that’s true.”

“Including Davenport Industries?” asked Aggie. Donald had thankfully been able to save the company he and his brother had built, with the money from the Jet-Wing stunt. Aggie believed that one of the reasons Donald was so desperate to save his company was because it was the last thing he and his brother had made together. Despite everything Douglas had done Donald still loved his little brother.

“I don’t know. I guess we’ll see when we check in on Bree.” said Chase with a shrug.

“Ooh. Can you bring me back a cinnamon sugar pretzel?” asked Adam.

“I can make some when I get back Adam, so that they’re fresh.” offered Aggie.

Adam shook his head, “Nah. You’re supposed to be relaxing today.” He pulled a twenty out of his wallet and handed it to her.

She frowned, “But baking does relax me.”

“Be that as it may, I am banning you from the kitchen today.” said Chase, placing his hands on her shoulders and leading her to the front door. 

Passing Adam she ruffled his hair, “I’ll get you your pretzel Adam.” As she and Chase walked out she gave him a look, “You are being very commanding today.”

He winced a little, “Bad?”

She pursed her lips, “Not necessarily. If I tell you that you’ve gone too far will you stop?”

He nodded, “Of course. I’m not trying to control you, and I never will. Ignoring the fact that you’d castrate me if I even  _ thought _ about trying, a relationship isn’t about control.”

She leaned into his side, “Good answer.”

**Jump! - Adam and Roxy**

Roxy giggled as Adams' arms came around her middle as she dusted Davenport's collectables. He kissed her neck, making her sigh and lean her head back to give him more skin, “We’re supposed to be dusting Adam.” she admonished weakly, no real heat behind it. 

She giggled when he sucked a hickey into her skin, “There’s plenty of time for that later.” Turning around she pushed him to sit in a chair and she climbed into his lap to kiss him. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her to return the kiss, when it ended he smiled widely at her, “Hi.”

“Hi.”

He brushed some of her curls off of her face and cupped her cheek, “Something’s been eating at you.”

She sighed and nuzzled into his hand, “It’s no big deal.”

“I wouldn’t call pushing yourself to exhaustion no big deal.” he said, “What's wrong?"

She sighed, "It's stupid."

"Obviously not." He said, 

"It's my fault." She said quietly, not meeting his eyes. 

He frowned, "What's your fault?"

"That you got taken by Douglas and Krane and that they were able to activate your Triton App."

He shook his head, "No. No, you didn't--"

"Yes I did Adam!" She shouted, "If I was more like my sister I could have fought off Douglas or at least the stupid tranquilizer wouldn't have worked or--"

"You're not Aggie." He said, "And you may be right. Maybe if Aggie had been there with us, we might have stood a chance, but we'll never know." He lifted her chin when she bowed her head, "But it wasn't Aggie who thrust a personal tracker on me after the first time we were kidnapped. It wasn't Aggie who got rid of our Triton App, something Mr. Davenport couldn't even do, and it wasn't Aggie who helped rebuild the lab and my capsule." He smiled, "Aggie couldn't do what you do, that's what makes you two such a good team."

Roxy chuckled and leaned her forehead against his, "I get it. I'm awesome and I'm feeling unnecessary guilt."

"You underestimate what you do for us Roxy." He said gently, "You listen to us. You've been teaching Leo how to run missions, you spend time with Bree when she feels like she's drowning in testosterone, and if it wasn't for you I would be failing math and science." He smiled widely, "Not to mention your personal achievements. You're the Queen of the Robot Throwdown. You've designed prosthetic limbs that my dad could only ever dream of creating himself." He kissed her blushing cheek.

"Thanks." She said.

"So are you going to start slowing down? Or do I need to confiscate your coffee?"

She gasped in mock horror, "You wouldn't."

"You really want to test that?" She shook her head frantically, making him laugh. He stood up with her in his arms, "Come on. Let's finish Tasha's chore list, we're almost done and then we can be lazy."

**With Chase and Aggie**

Aggie and Chase spent some time just wandering around looking in stores. Aggie wanted to put together a gift bag for Bree to celebrate getting her first job. They had stopped at Bree's favorite stores, their first purchase was a new backpack, which they then filled with small things. Like her favorite make-up brands, some nail polish in fun colors she didn't have, and her favorite candies. One thing Chase fought her on was a shot glass, which was bright pink and declared it was filled with Unicorn Blood. She knew that Bree would love it, she may love bright colors but she had a love of the dark that Aggie appreciated. He said that Bree wasn't old enough to drink, but Aggie argued that in different parts of the world she was. The debate ended when Aggie cited that a shot glass isn't only used for drinking alcohol. She had a shot glass on her vanity that was used for holding earring and pin backs. 

The last couple of gifts were film, a new empty photo album and some cute push pins for her corkboard. Bree had turned half of a wall in her room into a storyboard of photos, which she filled with pictures of her family and friends. Bree quickly grew to love photography, even joining their schools photography club, and was excited to be taking pictures for the yearbook. Aggie honestly wanted to see what she would do with the hobby in the future.

Once everything was gathered they stopped in the food court to fill the backpack and place it in a nice gift bag with tissue paper. With their side mission fulfilled they went to Tech Town to see Bree.

Walking into the store they spotted Bree talking with Caitlin, Aggie’s nose wrinkled at the awful green polo shirt, blue pants and belt combo of a uniform,  _ She no doubt hates it. _ “Hello ladies.” greeted Chase.

Bree smiled at her brother, “Chase, Aggie, what are you doing here?” she gave Chase a brief hug.

Aggie smiled, “We wanted to see how you were doing on your first day.” She hid the bag behind her back.

“And I wanted to see what this  _ Tech Town _ was all about.” He looked around the store, “Wow, nice set up. You guys have all the latest models.” He frowned, spotting a tablet on one of the display counters, “Except for this one.” he said, picking it up, “This one’s last year’s.”

“Uh, I couldn’t help but overhear…” said a tall thin man wearing a short sleeve white button up, with a tie tucked into his shirt pocket which displayed his name tag reading: SCOTT. He placed his bent leg on the counter, showing off his rainbow socks, “I can assure you we only have the most current models on display.”

Chase shook his head, “Nope. This models old, I mean, I know the shell hasn’t changed, but look at that screen quality. There’s no way that’s glare resistant.” 

Scott took the tablet and examined the screen, “You’re right. This is the old model. No one’s ever noticed that, Caitlin!” said girl pouted and turned away.

“Well, we don’t want to keep you from work. We’ll see you when you get home, okay?” Aggie hugged Bree and she and Chase began to leave.

“Ah, wait!” said Scott, stopping the couple, “It’s probably a long shot, but I’m looking for one more hire. Especially one with you tech-xpertise, hehehehe.”

Chase didn’t look too sure, “I don’t know--” he saw Bree shaking her head behind Scott and got the message, “Sorry, but I’m not interested.” Bree smiled at him in appreciation. In the past Chase would have jumped at the chance to not only get a paying job, but to also mess with his sister. Now though he understood how much being 'normal' meant to his sister, she wanted to fit in with teens her own age, unlike Adam and Chase. 

When they left the store Aggie kissed his cheek, “That was very sweet of you.”

He snorted, “I am the genius son of the genius owner/founder of a multimillion dollar tech company and I built you nano-tech gauntlets. I am not working in a mall tech store.” he made a show of shuddering in disgust.

She quirked an eyebrow, “So what will you do?”

He smiled, “I’m going to run Davenport Industries when Mr. Davenport gets too old and steps down.”

“You want to be a businessman?” she asked incredulously. "Sitting in an office, wearing a suit?"

“My dad’s a billionaire.” he reminded her. 

“Fair point.” she laughed and led him towards the pretzel hut, “Come on, lets get Adam’s pretzel and go.”

**Quick Squick!**

When Roxy and Adam finished the last chore on the list they returned to the living room, only to be met with the sight of Leo messing with what appeared to be a zip line.

"No." Said Roxy firmly, "I don't care what dark corner of your mind this is crawled out of, but you are going to stop doing it."

"Aw. Come on, I've got all the lines set up and the turbo-jets fueled." Whined Leo.

"No!" She shouted, "Turbo-jets and inside do not mix. You're going to get yourself killed!"

Mr. Davenport appeared holding a helmet and wearing a big smile, "Alright, Leo, let's--" he stopped talking when he spotted Roxy standing with her hands on her hips and an angry scowl on her face. Thinking fast he turned to scold Leo, "Take this down." He ordered Leo, who gave him a deadpan look, "Right this second young man."

"Seriously? She's not buying it." Said Leo.

" _ She's not?" _ He whispered, but Roxy heard him.

"No she's not. Now you can either take this all down and we can all forget about it… or I can call Tasha right now and she can yell at you." Mr. Davenport and Leo shared a scared look, before scrambling to start dismantling the zip-line system. Adam, who had been muffling his snickers, went to help them, "Okay, while you guys do that I:m going to start on the cake."

All three heads perked up, "Cake?" Asked Leo in excitement.

"It's to celebrate Bree's first day at work." Said Roxy, "Since Chase has banned Aggie from the kitchen today, I was going to do it… but I bet she'd be really happy if you guys made it for her. It could be a way to show your support."

Mr. Davenport smiled, "That's a great idea." Adam and Leo smiled as well.

"What kind of cake are we making?" Asked Leo.

"Champagne and Strawberries." Answered Roxy. She gave them a once over, " Leo you come help me in the kitchen while Adam and your dad dismantle the zip lines.

Mr. Davenport pouted, "It was his idea!" He whined.

"Yes, but you are the adult and you encouraged him. Not to mention the fact that you and Adam are terrible in the kitchen." She looked at Adam, "No offense, Adam."

Adam shrugged, "None taken." He was an awful cook, even with Aggie helping him, he wasn't very good.

"Alright, let's get to work." Sid Roxy and she and Leo went to the kitchen and got to work.

**Quick Squick!**

When Aggie and Chase walked through the door it was to the sight of Adam, Leo and Mr. Davenport covered in flour and sitting on the couch watching something on TV.

She and Chase shared a look, "Um, should we ask or just--"

"We baked Bree a cake!" Shouted Adam with a smile, Mr. Davenport and Leo nodded with equally large smiles.

"And Roxy only needed to help a little." Boasted Leo.

"Congrats!" Said Aggie, she held out a paper bag for Adam, "Here's your pretzel Adam." Adam grabbed the bag and immediately began munching on his pretzel. When he saw Leo and his dad eyeing it he shared with them.

"You guys baked the cake and we got her a gift bag." Said Chase holding up the large bag. "We can give them both to her when she gets home."

"Oh, I'll video it for mom." Said Leo, "She'll wanna see."

"Maybe we can do a video call and get her and grandma to watch." Suggested Adam.

Roxy bounced in with a smile, "That would be awesome! Did Tasha bring her laptop?" 

Mr. Davenport nodded, "Yeah, she had work she needed to do while she visited her mom." He got off the couch and pulled out his phone, "I'll call her and let her know what we want to do." He stepped out of the room.

"Are we making this a bigger thing than it is?" Asked Leo, "I don't think other people do this when their kids get their first job."

"That's them and this is us." Said Aggie, "Besides, this is important to Bree and she needs to know that we're proud of her."

Adam nodded, "And we're doing it because it's her  _ first _ job. It's an important milestone to a teen finding their independence, away from their parents."

"Well said Adam." Praised Chase, patting his brother on the back. "So what cake did you guys bake?"

"Champagne and Strawberries." Said Leo.

"Oohh. Bree loves strawberries, good choice." Said Aggie.

"I just hope it tastes good." Said Leo.

"I'm sure it will." Said Roxy.

"And even if it doesn't, it will still make Bree smile, because you made it for her." Said Aggie.

**Quick Squick**

Aggie had been right, Bree had smiled so wide when she came home and was presented with the cake by Adam, that they were afraid it would split her face in half. They all congratulated her on getting her first job, even Tasha and Grandma, who were watching a live feed of the video Leo was taking.

She had been excited when she opened her gift, she had kept off the couch to hug Chase when she saw what was inside her new backpack. She also whispered her thanks for turning down the job offer at Tech Town for her. He just shrugged his shoulders and hugged her back. When she found the shot glass she kissed Aggies cheek while her parents, and grandma frowned, though they were appeased when she declared she'd use it like a candle holder until she was older.

The cake wasn't awful, but the leftovers would definitely be thrown out. It didn't dampen the mood though, it just made everyone laugh more. Chase and Adam shared triumphant smiles when they saw how relaxed Aggie and Roxy were.

_ Mission accomplished. _

**End of Chapter 3**

  
  



	4. Bonus Chapter #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is just a smut chapter and can be skipped if you just want to continue on with the story.
> 
> Warning!!! This is filthy! Read at your own risk.

**Bonus**

Aggie smiled as she tied her short dark green silk robe shut. Upon Chases instructions she had bathed and donned nothing but a robe and her necklace. She had taken the time to blow dry her hair not wanting to get her pillows all wet, she shook a little in anticipation, Chase had told her that she needed to stay in the bathroom until he knocked, and she couldn’t wait to see what he had planned for her.

When he knocked on the door she jumped and took a breath to calm herself, before standing up to exit her bathroom. Exiting her eyes fell onto her bed and they widened, “Oh, Chase.” she said breathlessly. He had placed four restraints on the bed, each one made of chains and leather cuffs, along with a leg spreading bar. She felt his arms come around her middle from behind and when he pressed up against her back she could feel that he was completely naked. She moaned when he ground his stiff cock against her ass and bit her neck.

He guided her to the bed and turned her around to kiss her. When the kiss ended he threw her back onto the bed, she smiled and backed up until her head hit the pillows. She spread her knees making him groan as he crawled towards her, "Don't tempt me." He said, kissing her thigh and brushing his tongue over her covered cunt. Moving up he straddled her stomach and cuffed her hands to either side of the headboard. When he moved back down he brushed his lips over hers, but leaned back so she couldn't kiss him, making her whine in protest, as the restraints stopped her from following his lips. He cuffed her ankles to the restraint bar, which was tied to the corners of her bed by chains. Getting off the bed to stand at the foot of it he groaned at the sight she made, "You are beautiful like this." He stoked himself, she tested her leg restraints and was surprised when the bar widened. He smirked, "I was hoping you'd do that. The bar is telescopic, every time you move it widens more and more." He looked at her exposed pussy and licked his lips.

He circled to sit on the edge of the bed at her side, "Tonight is going to be different Aggie. Do you remember when you sat me down to talk about our sex life?" She nodded. She had asked him to be honest with her about his sexual wants, and told him about some desires she had. At the time Chase didn't really know what he wanted, he wanted to be with her and please her, but beyond that he didn't want anything else. So she had encouraged him to do some research and see what might interest him, blushing when she had recommended a few sites.

Even though he had been embarrassed about it, he had done some research using her laptop when she was away on a job to get an idea of what he might like. He was very surprised when he discovered what really turned him on and had blushed up a storm when he had told her. Aggie by contrast had been ecstatic that he had started to figure out what he wanted. 

"Tonight I wanted to give one of them a try."

"Which one?" She asked, pulling on her restraints, "I've got a few that start out with me chained up like this." He smiled and leaned forward to whisper in her ear. She gasped, "Oh Chase." She cooed. 

He leaned back to smile, "So you understand?" She nodded eagerly.

She watched him walk over to her dresser and rummaged around in a drawer to retrieve a box. She gasped at the sight of it, Chase smirked and crawled between her legs and sat on his knees. He opened up the box and pulled out a life like dildo and a little black controller, "I promised Spike that I'd let him have you first tonight, but it's been so long since we've been together. I wouldn't want you to get hurt. So how about we open you up for him, hmm?"

"Please." She begged.

"Open your mouth and stick out your tongue." Chase held the toy up to her mouth and slowly fed it passed her lips until the fake balls hit her chin. He groaned at the sight, and watched her throat bob as she swallowed the toy. He clicked the switch and she moaned as it buzzed to life. As one hand pumped the toy in and out of her mouth, he sucked at her throat, feeling the toy vibrate with his lips. He lifted his head to lean over her and just watch her take the fake cock, she met his eyes and moaned, bobbing her head a little with his thrusts. "He showed me what happened in the locker room you know. Showed what you looked like against the lockers with his hips thrusting his cock down your throat." He groaned and leaned his head against hers, his nose bumping her hollowed out cheek, "I almost came, you looked so beautiful. I was almost jealous of him." He smirked, "Until you let me do the same thing. Though I wasn't nearly as… enthusiastic as him, when it came to being so rough with you." He shoved the toy down her throat making her gag a little, "But you've cured me if that haven't you?"

When some spit dribbled down her chin he licked it up, "Though you're just as rough with me as I am with you." He chuckled and sitting back he removed the toy.

Aggie sucked in air and panted, her chest heaving up and down. "You love it." 

He smiled, "I do, but I also love it when we take the time to go slow and enjoy each other."

"I do too." She smiled, they both enjoyed using their strength, but sometimes you want velvet instead of leather.

He brought the toy to her cunt and teased the tip against her clit, the vibrations making her back arch and pull at her arm restraints. She whined when he pushed just the tip in and sat it down on the bed. When she tried to move her hips to push the toy in further he used both of his hands to keep them in place. She met his eyes and moaned at how dark they were, his pupils blown so wide she couldn't see any hazel.

Keeping their eyes locked he shoved the full length of the toy inside her, "Ah!" Her back arched and her legs widened with the bar.

Chase pumped the toy in and out of her, the palm of his hand bumping and grinding against her clit. Her hips lifted to meet the thrusts, she cried out when his hand slammed so hard against her that it felt like he was trying to shove the entire toy into her, fake balls and all. When she came he yanked it out of her harshly, "Ah!" Her legs shook and her chest heaved with her deep breaths. Smirking Chase shoved the toy back into her before she could come down from her high, causing a smaller orgasm to wrack through her.

He let go of the toy to spread his knees, placing them under her shaking thighs and leaned forward to hover over her. His hands pushed into the pillows as they bracketed her head and closed his eyes to activate his Commando App. 

Aggie watched Chase become Spike and moaned. Spikes eyes snapped open to look at her, hearing a buzzing noise he looked down to see the toy inside her, "Oh fuck." He groaned.

She smiled up at him, "Hi baby." She cooed, arching her back.

He kissed her hard, his tongue shoving past her lips to devour her. She responded immediately, trying to push herself against him. She gasped and threw her head back when her hips lifted and bumped the toy against him, sending a jolt through her. He smiled at the reaction, "You miss me Kitten?" She nodded and bit her lip, rocking her hips again to feel the same jolt, "Do you know what's going to happen tonight?"

"Tell me." She moaned, even though she knew she wanted him to tell her. She loved hearing him talk.

"I'm going to fuck you, Kitten." He sat back on his haunches to look at her, her hips jolting with the vibrations of the toy still inside her. He stroked himself at the sight of her restrained and twitching in pleasure. "I'm going to fuck you as many times as I want until I can't anymore and then when I'm done Chase is going to fuck you to." He smirked when she gasped, and undid the tie of her robe and opened it to display her naked flesh. "Your our fuck toy tonight, Kitten. We're going to use you until you break." He smirked at her moan, "Does that excite you, Kitten? The idea of being nothing more than a little fuck toy for us? A doll to cum inside again and again until we're drained dry?"

"Yes." She said meeting his eyes, she licked her lips slowly.

He looked down at her pussy, "Did he get you nice and wet for me Kitten?" She nodded, but he shook his head, "No, I don't think he did." He yanked her down by her hips, the chains of her restraints extending. Once her head was flat against the bed he moved to kneel over her face, he pumped his cock over her face. "He made you suck on that toy didn't he?" She nodded, "But didn't feel as good as the real thing did it?" She shook her head, "Of course not. A toys not enough to satisfy you, because you want more than just a cock down your throat. You want cum as well, don't you?" When she only nodded her head he reached back and smacked her full pussy. She arched, "Don't you?"

"Yes. It feels so good when you cum down my throat." She said.

"Good girl. Now open up for me." He groaned at the feel of her throat squeezing and contracting around his length. He thrusted hard shoving her face into his pelvis, "Fuck!" He hissed, his eyes rolling into the back of his head when she sucked.

Placing one hand on the bed and the other behind her head he began to fuck her throat, "Damn I missed this. Ah!" She moaned, the vibrations stimulating him, as she licked him with her tongue, "He still can't believe how much you love it when he fucks your throat like a pussy. We both love it though." He started thrusting faster, "Watching our cock disappear inside your mouth and feel you swallow us, like your trying to suck us in deeper-- Fuck! There's nothing like it!" He exclaimed. "Such a good little doll. I could do this for hours. He's imagined it too… you tied up under his desk in his room. His cock just sitting in your mouth as he works." He met her eyes, "How's that sound?" He lifted himself up and pulled his cock out of her mouth.

She gasped and swallowed some spit, "Like… a fun after-ah!-noon."

"Fuck your perfect." He groaned and thrust himself back into her mouth. The closer he got to cumming the harsher his thrusts became and when he came with a shout he shoved himself so far forward she gagged. She coughed but he kept her face pressed against him, "Ugh!--Ah!" When he finished he pulled out and moved to kneel between her legs to kiss her. She moaned when he sucked some of his cum from her mouth to swallow it.

Leaning back he yanked the toy out of her and tossed it across the room so that he could plunge into her, his tip bumping her cervix with the rough thrust. "Fuck!" She shouted as he began to thrust wildly, his hands griping her hips to move her in time with him. He heard the bar clank and looked behind him to see it, "Damn does that nerd think of everything. Making sure that you can keep your legs nice and spread for me." His hands moved to her ass cheeks and lifted her off the mattress, the change in angle making her cry out louder.

"Fuck, Kitten! You feel like you're going to snap me in half… it's fucking amazing." He smiled and slammed his hips against her, her body shuddering with the force. He dropped her and she was impaled on his shaft and he leaned over her to grab both of her breasts into his hands. "Fuck yourself on my cock while I play with your tits." He ordered. It was difficult to get the right leverage with the bar, but she managed it and thrust him in and out of her as he sucked on her nipples. 

He squeezed her breasts together to suck both nipples into his mouth. "Oh, yes baby… please. Please I can-- I can't--" Her thrusts became desperate.

He smirked and removed his mouth with a pop, "Yes you can." He slapped her ass making her squeak, "Cum on my cock. I wanna know how it feels. Come on." He slapped her ass cheeks some more and she came with a loud shout.

"Ahhh!!!" She shouted, breathing hard. Spike smirked and shoved her hips down and fucked her into the mattress, "Ngh… wait I need--"

"A fuck toy doesn't need a break." He growled wrapping one hand around her throat, "A fuck toy takes my cock and takes my cum… Ugh… and what does a fuck toy say?"

"Thank you." She moaned, "Thank you for fucking me. Thank you for filling me… ah, ohhh… thank you for cumming inside me."

"Good girl." He praised. Leaning down he kissed her, keeping his grip on her throat. "Now come again." He sat back up and pressed her down into the mattress. "Cum again and I'll see if your pussy can take me and your toy." She thrashed at the idea and came hard.

When he came his hips stuttered and he ground himself as deep as he could go, "Ugh! Ahh!" But he was still hard and he wasn't done with her yet. Looking around the room he spotted the toy and used molecular kinesis to bring it back to the bed. He wiped it with the sheet to clean it off and brought the vibrating too to her clit.

"Ah! N-nono." She begged, "Too much."

His smirk was feral, "On the contrary, Kitten. It's not enough." He pushed the toy inside her, moaning at the vibrations against his cock combined with her clenching heat. Her eyes rolled back at the pleasurable sting, "I want to watch you lose your mind to pleasure. I want you to think of nothing but my cock buried deep inside you. I want you to crawl into our bed and beg me for my cum every night." He started thrusting his cock and the toy, "Ah. How's it feel to have two cocks inside you?"

"S-so-o go-od." She stuttered.

"Bet you wish it was both of us instead of a toy don't you?" She nodded, "Well, don't worry Kitten. You'll have his cock as soon as I… get… my… fill!" He luncuated each word with a harsh thrust.

Aggie came again, but Spike paid it no mind and chased his end, he draped himself against her, both of his hands now clutching the pillows as he fucked her into the mattress. He turned his head to put his lips at her ear, "He's practically salivating at the prospect of fucking my sloppy seconds." He grunted and sled up his hips, "Wants to hear my cum sloshing inside of you as he rips you in half."

She smiled and giggled in glee as she felt her bones shake with his powerful thrusts, "Cum again baby. Cum deep inside me. I want Chase to have to sucked out my insides to get to your cum. Cum inside your fuck toy." 

Spike came hard pressing his whole body onto her to fuck his spraying cum inside her. She felt it dribbling out of her pussy and felt her eyes roll into the back of her head as small orgasms rocked her system. Her thighs shook and her back arched off the bed. "Ah! Ugh! Fuck!" 

When he stopped cumming he lifted himself up on his forearms to look at her. He brushed hair off of her face and saw the sweat on her brow. Panting he kissed her gently, a great contrast to his previous treatment. She smiled and kissed him back, her body still shuddering with aftershocks, "Thank you." He said sincerely, "For giving me this. Are you alright?"

She laughed and flopped her head back against her disheveled pillows, "So good, baby. You made me feel so good."

Spike smiled, "Good. I'd hate to hurt you."

She lifted her head to meet his eyes, "My sweet Spike. You could never hurt me. You'd sooner rip out your own spine then hurt me."

He kissed her again, "I'll be seeing you Kitten." He quirked an eyebrow, "Get ready. He won't go easy on you like I did."

"You two… always making promises." She watched Spike fade and Chase regain control, "Welco-- ah!" He started thrusting, "A little-- ah!-- warning would be nice I'm very-- Ugh!-- sensitive…" She thrust her hips in time with his as much as her tired muscles would allow, but her strength gave out and she bounced against the mattress.

"He let me watch…" he groaned, and smacked her breast making her jump with a squeak. "I heard every word." He laid on top of her, gripping the pillows by her head and stared into her eyes, "You fucking slut…" she gasped, not only at hearing Chase curse, a rarity, but also at being called a slut. He fucked her harder, "Say it."

"I'm a slut." She breathed against his lips, "I'm a slut for you. I love the feel of your cock and I need your cum." He crushed their lips together in a filthy kiss, sucking her tongue into his mouth. She met his thrusts and when he broke the kiss she giggled, "I wonder how people would react knowing how filthy, boring nerdy Chase can be." She smirked, "How much he loves to fuck his girlfriend. How he loves to mercilessly split her in half and make her cry out in ecstasy."

"They wouldn't believe it." He grunted, "They barely believe that we're dating."

"They don't understand that you're the only man who can satisfy me." 

"Damn straight." He crushed her into the mattress as he came, "Ugh!" His hips didn't stop thrusting though, if anything they went faster, trying to pump as much of his cum into her as he could.

"Yesyesyesyesyes!" She chanted in time with his thrusts as she felt yet another orgasm rock through her. "Ah!"

"Ugh!" He grunted, staring into her eyes. His hips slowing to a stop, pulling out of her he dropped down and began to eat her out.

"Ah!" Her body was completely limp as he sucked his cum out of her, "You're so good to me." She panted, wanting him to know how good it felt. "Not only letting me and Spike spend some time together but tying me up just like I wanted." She lifted her head to look down at him and moaned, "But it wasn't just for me was it?" She chuckled when he groaned and bit her clit, her hips jolting, "No. You wanted to watch him take me. Watch him cum inside me." She gasped when he slapped her thigh hard, "Ah! Wanted me to be dripping with his cum so that you could clean me up." She smiled, her head flopping back as he finished eating her out. She kept speaking as he kissed his way up her trembling body, "Did you enjoy your fuck toy?" She teased, "Did you enjoy fucking Spikes cum into me? Or did you prefer sucking it out of me?" He groaned and buried his face in her neck, she giggled as he relaxed against her.

"I enjoyed giving you what you wanted." He mumbled into her neck.

"Mmm. Next time it's your turn." She sighed in pleasure, "But we can talk about that another time." She looked at her restraints, "Think you could undo these though? I want to hold you."

He lifted his head and pushed himself up on his hands and slowly pulled out if her, "Ah…" she sighed at the loss. He reached up and uncuffed her wrists, her arms flopping down to the pillows, "Ah…" she sighed again. He then got off the bed to uncuff her legs and even though his legs were shaking he picked her up and carried her into the bathroom, her robe falling off of her and to the floor. "What are you--"

"I told you. I'm here to take care of you."

She leaned her head on his chest, "So good to me." She praised.

**End of Chapter 3**


End file.
